kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Marwoleath Report
The Marwoleath Report is a special research journal written by Marwoleath Enohart and "Anakin Skywalker" during their servitude under Count Dooku. The reports explore the mythology of the series, and focus largely on the nature of mortal beings, what they become should they be overtaken by the Negaforce, and the nature of darkness/evil and the emptiness/void energy. Over the course of the report's written order, Marwoleath regains his memories of his Silver Millennium incarnation, the Horned King, and subsequently uses his recovered abilities to augment his research and uncover the resting place of his lich phylactery so that he may revive Anakin's true identity of Darth Vader and begin his plans for universal domination. Reports Dooku's Report 0/Overall Report #1 This is the only report that had any sort of involvement with another person, namely Count Dooku stating his thesis for what he fears the Enchanted Dominion may descend into the wake of Darth Sidious' demise and of how he can help stop the impeding destruction by studying the anatomy of a mortal's heart-soul so as to properly warn the citizens on how best they should act, giving permission to Marwoleath, Anakin, and the mysterious drifter Zurg to add in their own research in additional pages to come. Marwoleath's Report 1/Overall Report #2 The first report written by Marwoleath for the project, the corrupt scientist chuckles to himself on what a fool Dooku is for letting him take the reigns of drafting the research process, as now he has the capability to exact his plans to create an army for his true master's return by horrifically torturing countless civilians and convincing them to renounce their sense of self to serve him as mind-controlled slaves. But of course, he has to keep up appearances of noble standing and mere scientific curiosity to the other apprentices under Dooku's employment, so he outlines his plans in the following order, in the hope that the entire scientific community will accept it without question in their quest for understanding: * Extract whatever components of a heart organ compose the soul's darkest aspects * Cultivate that living mass of dark energy in another subject's pure heartsoul * Both suppress and amplify the subject's capability for their dark tendencies A week later after conducting the first few experiments under Dooku's supervision, Marwoleath writes down his addendum that the experiments caused his first test subjects' heartsouls to collapse, noting that even the most stalwart of individuals succumbed to this fate. Dooku was noted as being horrified and saddened by what had become of the subjects, but all Marwoleath can feel is little more than a mere sigh of whatever tragic circumstances may come of following the Hippocratic oath no matter what. After some failed attempts at reviving the patients, it is suggested that they bury the lost patients in coffins beneath their research facility's basements. However, when Marwoleath secretly heads down to the basement some time later to publicly check up on the status of the bodies' decomposition, though secretly to see if they have risen from the grave as his mind-controlled zombies ready to do his bidding, he instead finds out that the bodies have simply dissolved into dark ashes while the heartsouls have flown out and become wrapped up within living chrysalises in the form of hideous, twisted, shadowy demons: the first true Darkhearts to appear in the Realm of the Living since the brief Neoshadow summon almost 5 years prior. Marwoleath is quite surprised to see the resurgence of such ancient beings before him, not expecting them of all creatures as the results of his experiments, and is all too willing to compose modern research on them for his plans... Marwoleath's Report 3 In the following report, Marwoleath dictates that he purposely neglected to tell Dooku about what became of the dead test subjects in the hopes of studying the creatures all by himself in secret privacy. However, he does mention rather reluctantly that his secret was not kept as such from Dooku's lab assistants Doctor Frankenollie & Doctor Triplecks and the corrupt Space Cadet of Star Command Warp Darkmatter. The two scientists, upon prying loose the truth from Marwoleath, were very eager at discovering this untold secret for themselves and what mystical knowledge it may entail for both of their scientific careers, while Warp had once been a contact of Marwoleath's late partner, Palpatine, and wanted to get in whatever actions the remnants of their alliance may bring for his lust for greater power, thinking it might be the chance for adventure he'd waiting for ever since Palpatine failed to deliver his promise with his demise. Warp ended up suggesting that while they were plotting behind Dooku's back in their research, they might as well bring Anakin into their little subterfuge as it could help the little schmuck out with his memory problem, to which Marwoleath was forced to agree with for the time being at least. Together, the four wicked apprentices of Dooku band together to figure out what a Darkheart actually is, namely a living person without a heartsoul shrouded in dark energy, the actual heartsoul of the person consumed by dark energy, or actual living incarnations of darkness itself in the Realm of Light. So far, their research has provided no answer, save for the fact that are little more than mindless animals with no capability for feeling anything other than primal instinct or hunger...but hunger for what, exactly? Marwoleath thinks further study will unravel this mystery and find the source of the Darkhearts' hunger, but some nagging thought deep in the recesses of his mind is telling him all the answers he should already know. It's just a pity that Palpatine isn't around any more to tell since the later Chancellor's experiences as a Sith Lord and summoner of the creatures would have provided him with plenty of answers for the research. But fortunately for him and his cohorts, there are no shortage of test samples for them to study even as he writes this report... Anakin's Report 4 Anakin's Report 5 Marwoleath's Report 6 Marwoleath's Report 7 Anakin's Report 8 Marwoleath's Report 9 The Horned King's Report 10 The Horned King's Report 11 Darth Vader's Report 12 In this report, Vader muses on what has become of both himself and the Horned King in the wake of the ritual that allowed Marwoleath to gain one half of Sidious' essence from Vader's soul. He remarks that by all accounts the two of them should have devolved into Darkhearts, and yet they still retain some sort of humanoid body and rational thinking consciousness reminiscent of their original selves. He therefore comes to realize that this must be thanks to the power of the Aurem Crystal, and its connection to the Great Evil Chernabog has given it unique properties that allow those who use it for evil to become far more powerful than any ordinary Echthroi, and, feeling confident that now he is in a better position to carry out his Emperor's wishes, outlines the end-goal that he and the Horned King are plotting. Vader then goes on to wonder where did Zurg and the other half of his master's soul be displaced to, theorizing that perhaps they are now in the Realm of Nothing, which he hopes will be discussed in a future report. But for now, he is forced to put aside the pages and leave the Horned King's side so as to return to his forgotten throne in the long abandoned capitol of the Galactic Empire, which he fears may not have been in good hands considering President Skroob and Mas Amedda's incompetence in the past. One Last Report - #13 In this final report, the Horned King fills in the blanks that Vader left behind, revealing that he has since come into contact with Emperor Zurg and the other part of Sidious' being, now referred to as the Wiseman. According to his discussions with his allies, they revealed to him about the confirmed existence of the Realm of Emptiness, its native inhabitants, the fate of human bodies without heart-souls, and how it ties back to the nature of a mortal being's existence. While he is but astounded of this new realm, its native Echthroi, the implications of Chernabog not bothering to utilize its resources during the Keyblade War, and what it entails for the Master Plan's Research, the Horned King realizes that this arguably does not matter to his own plans to destroy as many worlds by flooding their keyholes with darkness, collecting the worlds' heartcores, having his minions stash them behind the Door to Tartarus, and then hoping that the resulting dark energy attracted to the conglomerate will give him enough to power to rule the universe independent of Sidious' larger goals. With his research completed, the Horned King thus muses on ripping out the pages in the Journal and handing them to his old rival turned new partner, Maleficent, so that she and her allies in the Hellfire Organization can then unwittingly carry out his work for him. Category:Concepts